


Not Meant To Be

by FluffyKnight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: :(, Angst, Error Sans segment is brief no worries, Other, Sans is hiding his depression, Suicide Attempt, worried everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyKnight/pseuds/FluffyKnight
Summary: Sans needs help.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a serene day today. Usually, there were sounds of construction, and mayhem of monsters bustling about in their cherished, first city on the Surface. Sounds of claws, wings, and other appendages monsters used to get to whatever destination they needed to be.

However, there was a calm quiet. A quiet, that was rare, was certainly needed in the constantly, busy city. 

This stillness in the air, free of sound, was welcomed by a groggy, child-sized skeleton who was currently buried under the ocean of greasy blankets. 

The skeleton slowly sat up on his mattress, looking around his small bedroom, scanning with his eye sockets for the alarm clock.

_8:34 am_

The bony monster sighed to himself, wanting nothing more than to fall back into the blissful state of dreaming. Though, when he got like this, it was an impossible task. 

He doesn't exactly know why he wakes up at such an early time when he usually sleeps in till the afternoon, but he stopped questioning it. Once he wakes up abruptly at this early time, it's near impossible for him to fall back asleep.

Well, at least he woke up before the time his brother usually wakes him u-

_Knock Knock Knock_

"SANS! WAKE UP BROTHER!" The knocks were an unwelcome sound to a grumpy Sans.  "TODAY IS A VERY GREAT DAY TO AWAKE TO!"

Before he could reply, Papyrus in all his skeletal glory barged into the door dramatically with the fluttering of his signature red scarf. 

He then proceeded to scoop Sans up effortlessly and tucked him in under his arm like a surf board. While _jumping_ down the stairs at three steps at a time, Papyrus rambled on how they were invited to a picnic date with their group of friends. 

Sans loved his brother. He really does, but this isn't the way he wanted to be awake too. A _very_ energetic Papyrus, who ignored San's protests, wasn't the ideal person to wake up to. 

After finally getting Papyrus to place him down, he then quickly exclaimed how he needed to be dressed appropriately for this 'special' occasion and then ran up the stairs to retrieve his supposed appropriate outfit. 

Sans walked over to their over sized green couch and sat in his usual lazy fashion. While the sounds of crashes and booms were present upstairs, he flicked on their T.V and browsed through some channels absentmindedly. 

He was in a sulky mood. 

He wasn't feeling up to having a little get together with his friends. They just had a get together two days ago. All Sans wanted to do for today was to do his favorite thing in the world. 

Nothing.

Lately, Sans never wanted to do anything. Despite all the new commodities the Surface had to offer, the awe and excitement quickly grew to boredom.

There was no denying the fact that his life was incredibly mundane.  

But there was a concerning habit that his brain picked up on the Surface. Suicidal thoughts would occasionally inject itself in his usual train of thoughts. 

They were growing in quantity and longevity. And what scared Sans the most is that he wasn't _exactly_ opposed to the idea of ending it all.

Whenever those thoughts came barging into his brain, he didn't exactly force them out. Though the thought his friends reacting to his death was enough to slightly discourage him.

He wasn't exactly the most caring person in the world. 

Heh, he only truly cared about Papyrus, maybe even Toriel. No one else...

Apparently, his random browsing landed him on the MTT channel, because he was suddenly forced out of his thoughts by a loud

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEES!" The image of the iconic gray boxy robot filled his screen. Mettaton was currently dancing while being showered in glitter with the cheers of people in the background, with romantic music playing. 

Sans was truly living in dark times.  He clicked off the T.V. and decided to scour the fridge for some leftover food from Grillbys while Papyrus was looking for his outfit. 

After finding the heavenly food, microwaving it, and eating it at the dining table, Papyrus came barging down the stairs with a t-shirt with the words

'I am lazy' written in black sharpie. 

With that t-shirt was MTT-branded shorts covered in glitter. 

Asgore-dammit.

"uh, bro, maybe i shouldn't wear those shorts." He hoped Papyrus would somehow understand. "i mean, my usual shorts are good enough'

At this, Papyrus looked somehow offended at the rejection of his beloved branded shorts. 

"NONSENSE! THESE FABULOUS SHORTS ARE ASTRONOMICALLY BETTER THAN THOSE DISGUSTING KETCHUP STAINED ABOMINATION OF SHORTS!" Papyrus wore a look of pure disgust at the mention of Sans's shorts. "NOT TO MENTIO- BROTHER, WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT ON THE TABLE?"

Sans looked down at his greasy, but delicious fast food. He was about to respond when he looked up to see a comical expression plastered on his brother's face.

Usually, Sans would laugh at this, but he just wasn't really feeling it.

ᴸᵃᵗᵉˡʸ ʰᵉ ʰᵃˢⁿ'ᵗ ᵇᵉᵉⁿ ᶠᵉᵉˡᶦⁿᵍ ᵃⁿʸᵗʰᶦⁿᵍ...

The current hour was spent by Papyrus yammering about the superiority of his cooking compared to that 'Greasy abomination' of food.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight was shining over the monster-owned city, giving off a glorious red-orange color over the soon-to-be finished buildings.  Those grand gray buildings that towered over the inhabitants walking by it were something that awed the monsters. The concept of buildings reaching the clouds baffled everyone in the underground. 

It even amazed Sans.

Well, not anymore really. These buildings that were currently passing him by all fell into the same area of familiarity. 

The idea of automobiles also fell short to Sans. 

In fact, he was currently riding in one of the over sized metal framed machines with his brother as the driver. He was also wearing those glitter shorts that would most likely humiliate him in front of everyone he comes across. 

It wasn't an option, no. All protests and complaining about these shorts were futile against Papyrus and his lack of ears. 

Sans felt like blaming Mettaton for corrupting his brother and having a more horrid fashion sense than even he, but he honestly couldn't. 

Mettaton was a genuinely good person to Sans. Even if he was more self-absorbed into himself than Papyrus, he was overall a decent person. And it wasn't like Mettaton had forced Sans to wear those glitter covered undergarments. 

Sans remembered the first time he had met with Mettaton, which was at the beach. Initially, he expected the calculator-looking robot to grate on his nerves and be the equivalent of a demon.

But no, the first thing Mettaton said to him was, "Sans darling! It is such a pleasant surprise to meet you!" The robot was shaking his arm up and down vigorously with his own. "Darling, I have heard so much about you...," And Mettaton proceeded to talk about fixing up his clothes and telling him how he had potential and all that other stuff Sans didn't overly care about.

Sure he was fairly annoying, but he made Papyrus happy and giddy whenever he was around him so that gave the robot a pass in his book. 

These thoughts were swimming in the little skeleton's head while he was observing out the window at the mediocre-looking buildings the city had to offer. 

Meanwhile, bumps and sharp-turns were constant during the driving, but he got used to it. Papyrus was probably the only person in the world that was always excited about driving and during driving. 

As other cars passed them by, a concerning thought entered his mind. 

 _'i wonder how my dust will spread if i get hit by one of those cars.'_  

At this thought, his imagination started constructing a vivid image of his dust flying in all directions after being hit by a car. He'd imagine cars stopping, his brother crying over his dusting. Dust coating his brother's hands and splashing across the car's front view like some kind of liquid.

He'd imagine people wondering what motive he had for abruptly ending his life in that fashion.

Eh, that would be a selfish way to commit suicide. He would cause unnecessary suffering for the poor person who got their car covered in dust. 

These kinds of thoughts should be concerning for him, but he honestly doesn't care. 

In fact, as the day goes by above ground, the urge becomes a little **stronger**. 

Sans's mood was changed. It was growing more common with each passing day. 

"SANS?" The loud familiar voice surfaced him from these thoughts. "DID YOU PAY ATTENTION TO ANY OF MY GREAT PUZZLE IDEAS?" 

Looks like he spaced out yet again.

"sorry bro, just tired." was the response the monotone voice answered with. He turned his face from the window and faced his direction from next to him. 

There was a beat of silence. Papyrus's face contorted into something akin to puzzlement and something else he couldn't quite place. It was almost as if he was expecting something...

_Oh. OH._

He probably expected a pun in that response. But he didn't follow that response with a pun or anything of the sort. He simply turned his head back towards the window and observed the fast-moving background. 

Papyrus then proceeded to start on spew of ideas of puzzles he could try on the human. Sans responded with 'uh huh' and 'ok' for the remainder of the car ride. 

Puzzles weren't really San's thing. It was never his cup of tea really. When they were both in the underground, Sans never improved or really worked on his puzzles he was required to do. 

Though, on another note, he should really start putting in more effort into keeping up with his expected persona.

The lazy, goofy skeleton who spouted out puns. The small prankster skeleton who could seemingly appear at two places at once. The goofball who could down a bottle of ketchup like it was no one's business.

Yup, that was all he was ever known for. All he was _meant_ to be. The others would get suspicious otherwise. 

Well, it actually might be too late for that, Papyrus seemed to start to catch on something was wrong. In fact, he could catch Papyrus's attempts at subtle glances of concern meant for him.

Oh well, he just had to try a little harder. 

But at the same time, he really doesn't want to.  So instead of reassuring his brother with some puns and responding with his usual behavior, he just simply gave only the slightest acknowledgments to his brother spiel and continued staring at the changing scenery out the window.  

He _really_ felt tired. 


	3. Chapter 3

During this time of day, sunlight was at its strongest. The idea that sunlight will grow gradually stronger and dimmer at certain times of the day stupefied the monsters. This new concept, as well as much more, was something that belonged in the dreams of monsters back in their underground prison. Monsters, after their freedom, found these concepts amazing and never really have gotten used to them. 

Sans just found it utterly annoying. 

Of course, the ex-scientist skeleton was perplexed about the workings of the Surface and the universe he resided in, but that was a once upon a time ago.

Sans never appreciated the sunlight for some strange reason. Other monsters would call Sans peculiar, but they eventually assumed that it was just another quirk of the mysterious skeleton.

The automobile suddenly came to a jumpscare-inducing halt. Sans nearly jumped from his seat and into the front view window, but his seatbelt thankfully caught him.

He stopped putting in the effort to tell Papyrus that may be halting the car in this kind of fashion was dangerous, but he would always forget. 

What's the point, right? 

ᵂʰᵃᵗ ᶦˢ ᵗʰᵉ ᵖᵒᶦⁿᵗ ᶦⁿ ᵃⁿʸᵗʰᶦⁿᵍ?

Then, there was a sudden stop by the vehicle. The halt probably indicated that they had arrived at their destination, and it was confirmed with the excited chatter of his brother while they exited the vehicle. Sans only slightly listened to his brother's plans for the day with their group of friends.

Sans observed the area where their picnic would be taking place. There was a fairly nice lake that is adjoined with a grassy landscape, surrounded by the woods. 

Not bad. A peaceful place to take a nap, away from the bustling city. Free of annoying sounds that Sans has to deal with on a daily basis.

While his brother kept rambling on, Sans could spot a group of familiar people in the distance. 

Frisk. Toriel. Alphys. Undyne. Monster Kid. The whole canine dog unit. 

No Asgore though. Even after all these years, he was more or less discouraged from joining any social activities with the others. It was all done by Toriel it seems.

She doesn't directly deny him the opportunity to join any activities, but it is more of the case of her not telling him any of the plans the group would have. 

Sans finds this somewhat of a sneaky move on Toriel's part. 

It's a shame too, Asgore is such a kind-hearted individual that he wouldn't mind at all joining. Sure, his past crimes wouldn't be seen as redeemable to some, but in San's eye sockets, people need to give the big pushover a break.

 

Sure, he made some poor decisions concerning with ruling the underground, but the complex situation he was in was more than enough to mislead him into making those said decisions. His own children have died, that by itself is enough to change a person's mindset. It also wasn't like the fuzzy goat man enjoyed his killings. Anyways, Asgore had formally accepted his punishment for the murderers (which was admittedly short) and paid a handsome amount of gold for the children's remaining relatives. 

Sans wasn't particularly good friends with Asgore, but he felt like Asgore deserved a second chance to fit in with the rest of the group. And it wasn't like people would have a problem with that, it was just Toriel that was in the way.

As Sans walked towards the group, Papyrus went to a full on sprint towards them, shouting greetings to everyone. He sighed as he watched Undyne give Papyrus an affectionate noogie and seeing everyone light up at the sight of him.

Heh, Papyrus is such a cool person. 

_I'll never be a good person like him..._

I wonder if everyone would be better off without me being in the picture...

"Sans!" A child-like voice rang out towards him. He didn't even need to look up to see an excitable Frisk racing towards him for a hug. 

The kid had grown already by a few inches over him, and they were only eleven. It was no surprise to him, they were around the same size when Frisk was nine.  

Sans wished that they would stop growing, because every time he saw them, their hugs would grow more painful to withstand. Of course, the embrace this time was more powerful than the last as Sans fell to the ground with a giggling human child on top of him.

The tiny skeleton groaned, but managed to gave Frisk a ruffle to their hair in order to pacify them. 

As much as he just wanted to get away from everyone in order to sleep, it was admittedly nice to see the monster savior. Eventually, however, Sans was somewhat in agony in the hug but was saved by a fussing Toriel. 

Unfortunately for Sans, instead of the nap-time that he had planned for himself here, the other wouldn't allow it. Despite the fact that everyone had already met together a couple days back, everyone here acted as if it has been years since they had last seen each other. The skeletal monster was pulled into conversations left and right, and while he gave the facade of being interested, all he wanted to do was sleep and do nothing. 

A small voice in the back of his mind observed the fact that he has been increasingly growing more distant towards everyone, but Sans ignored it.

After an excruciating amount of time spent trying to weasel his way out of the conversing group, his wish was granted. 

Other found his distancing self to be up for worry, but they chalked it up to him being his lazy self. A certain human was not fooled, however. 

Sans was sleeping under the shade of a large tree, positioned towards the lake with a soothing appearance. He fell asleep within seconds. Unknown to the skeleton was a human child was sneaking up towards him, intent on helping their friend. 

After a few halts in their tracks due to the skeleton's movements while he was sleeping, they eventually had gotten close enough to sit beside him in arm-reaching distance. Frisk was determined to figure out the cause of their bony friend's distance.

Frisk was determined to figure out the cause of their bony friend's distance.

With a little bit of nervousness which was dispelled, they slowly reached out their hand, intent on shaking him awake. Their hand was close by to the skeleton's hand and were only a couple of centimeters away until Sans's eye sockets shot open. 

Frisk was startled but quickly gave an apologetic look towards the small skeleton. But Sans shook his head and gave the child a small smile before asking,

"anything on your mind, kiddo?" Sans turned his body towards the child, arms still crossed behind his head.

If it had been anyone else other than Paps or Frisk, he probably would have been in a more irritable mood from being rudely interrupted from his precious beauty sleep. Though any sourness that he might have directed at Frisk was dissipated when he noticed their expression. 

Frisk looked... oddly determined? Well, it had a pinch of nervousness in it thrown in their and their face also contorted into an expression that told him that they were thinking about wording their next line carefully. 

Sans waited patiently for whatever they had to say. Usually Frisk wouldn't abrubtly wake him up for no reason and they would allow him to sleep, so this had to be important.

Right?

Heh, if Sans told himself in the past a few years ago that a human with timeline distorting abilities would become one of his closest friends, the Sans in the past would of probably called it a hilarious joke.

Sans watched the human's little gears in their head turning. He was curious what they had to say. 

And their question threw him off guard completely. 

"Sans, do you hate us?"

 

 

 

 


End file.
